This application claims priority from French Patent Application No. 0209334, filed Jul. 23, 2002.
The present invention relates to quinolylpropylpiperidine derivatives of general formula: 
which are particularly active as antimicrobial agents. The invention also relates to their preparation and to the compositions comprising them.
Patent applications WO 99/37635 and WO 00/43383 have disclosed antimicrobial quinolylpropylpiperidine derivatives of general formula: 
in which the R1 radical is, in particular, (C1-6)alkoxy, R2 is hydrogen, R3 is in the 2- or 3-position and represents (C1-6)alkyl which can optionally be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents chosen from thiol, halogen, alkylthio, trifluoromethyl, carboxyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, alkenyloxycarbonyl, alkenylcarbonyl, hydroxyl optionally substituted by alkyl, and the like, R4 is a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94R5 group in which R5 is selected from alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, tetrahydrofuryl, optionally substituted phenylalkyl, optionally substituted phenylalkenyl, optionally substituted heteroarylalkyl, optionally substituted heteroaroyl, and the like, n is 0 to 2, m is 1 or 2 and A and B are in particular oxygen, sulfur, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, NR11, R11 being selected from H, CF3, alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl and, possibly substituted aminocarbonyl, or CR6R7, in which R6 and R7 represent H, thiol, alkylthio, halo, trifluoromethyl, alkenyl, alkenylcarbonyl, hydroxyl or amino, and Z1 to Z5 are N or CR1a wherein R1a is H or R1, and the like.
European patent application EP 30 044 has disclosed quinoline derivatives, of use as cardiovasculars, corresponding to the general formula: 
in which A-B is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, R1 is H, OH or alkyloxy, R2 is ethyl or vinyl, R3 is, in particular, alkyl, hydroxyalkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, tetrahydrofuryl, phenylalkyl, optionally substituted diphenylalkyl, optionally substituted phenylalkenyl, optionally substituted benzoyl, optionally substituted benzoylalkyl, optionally substituted heteroaryl or optionally substituted heteroarylalkyl, and Z is H or alkyl or, alternatively, together with R3, forms a cycloalkyl radical.